


Erotyczne fantazje 10

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 10

Pewnego pięknego słonecznego dnia w dormitorium drużyny RWBY. Ruby i Weiss uczyły się do ważnego egzaminu. Znudzona dziedziczka postanowiła trochę urozmaicić ich czas na naukę. Wstała z łóżka stając się naprzeciwko jej liderki, która była zajęta czytaniem podręcznika.

Ruby, wstań, zdejmij majtki i połóż się brzuchem an biurko. - rozkazała władczym tonem głosu Weiss. Ruby bez słowa sprzeciwu wstała z krzesła, zdjęła majtki, kładąc się brzuchem na biurku i wypinając swoją jędrną pupę.

AHHHHH!!!- nagle krzyknęła, kiedy Weiss bez ostrzeżenia weszła w nią swoim penisem.

Pchnięcia Weiss były szybkie i mocne, doprowadzając Ruby do niebiańskiego szaleństwa.  
Młoda łowczyni jęczała coraz głośniej i głośniej. 

Kiedy potężny orgazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem, zadrżała i wygięła się sztywno, by potem opaść bezwładnie na duże biurko.

Weiss wypełniła jej cipkę swoim nasieniem, które teraz kapało spomiędzy jej rozłożonych nóg. Weiss pochyliła się nad swoją kochanką, obracając twarzy Ruby w jej stronę, by móc pocałować namiętnie liderkę w usta.

\- Od teraz jesteś moją niewolnicą. To jest rozkaz.- powiedziała spokojnym władczym głosem Weiss, dając swojej pupilce porządnego klapsa.


End file.
